This invention relates generally to a wall structure or column for housing electrical services such as power and data communication wiring, and deals more particularly with such a wall structure as can also be made suitable for supporting electrical apparatus and/or lighting fixtures or the like.
The prior art is replete with power poles or columns for distributing electrical services to a work area or office space, and the prior art also includes power distribution systems for office corals and similar enclosures such as are filled with desktops or other work station environments.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an architecturally striking vertical wall structure that can serve as a divider wall or power pole, or as a self sustained support for control panels and light fixtures and video equipment of various types.
In accordance with the present invention, a vertically oriented wall structure is provided with a pair of elongated studs having a cross-sectional shape that includes at least two sets of oppositely projecting flanges integrally connected to a web so as to define a generally I-shape such that the opposed sets of flanges can support panels that are provided with marginal edges defining inturned lips that mate with the flanges of one set so that the panels are entirely supported between the studs and define the front and rear surfaces of the wall structure.
Wireways are defined in elongated raceway members that cooperate with the web portions of these studs, and with a second set of flanges on the studs to provide a convenient area for housing the power and the data wiring normally required in today s office spaces.
Cross braces are provided between the studs to secure the vertically spaced studs to one another, and to serve as convenient supports for various electrical and electronic equipment that might be housed within the enclosure defined by the front and rear panels. Alternatively equipment can also be mounted on the panels or directly to these studs and cross braces.
In the preferred embodiment the raceway members have a cross-sectional shape that is generally of convex external contour, and that mates with the generally flat panels so that a pleasing appearance is provided, with the external surfaces of both the elongated raceway members and the panels arranged tangential to one another. The panels may also be slightly curved to achieve an architecturally pleasing appearance.
The surface of panels may be textured or other architectural treatment. For example, the panels can have openings in the event that the wall structure is internally lighted, or is otherwise made to appear less intrusive in the environment where it is placed.
The raceway members that cooperate with the studs define a generally D-shaped wireway for the power and data wiring, and the studs are provided with knockout openings to receive electrical devices of various types (such as duplex plug outlets, telecommunications jack, connections, and other conventional components such as switches and the like). Further, the cross braces are also provided with knockout openings to provide wiring in the enclosed space between the front and rear panels of the wall structure. Lighting fixtures and other lightly supported electrical components can be directly mounted on the wall panels, whereas heavier equipment such as video equipment is supported directly from the studs and/or the cross braces.